


Can I Kiss You?

by shiro_yuu



Series: KurooAka Weekend 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pos-Canon, Really it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: Akaashi never kissed someone and he’s afraid that he’ll somehow disappoint Kuroo on this topic.
 
KurooAka Weekend 2016: Candy/Werewolf





	

**Author's Note:**

> OMFG I'M SO HAPPY THAT KUROOAKA WEEKEND IS FINALLY HERE!!!!!!!!!

Akaashi will be lying if he says that Halloween isn’t his favorite commemorative date in the world. He is obsessed with everything Halloween themed, from costumes to Jack-o'-lanterns, he loves it all. But unfortunately for him, his parents don’t really care about the date so they never celebrate it back in his house. That’s why Akaashi is taking so long to cross the university campus, because he can’t help but stop to take picture of every single decoration he finds. He knows he’s looking dumb, but the things are so pretty that he _needs_ to stop and snap pictures of it. Even though he doesn’t have anyone to share the pictures with, he is happy to have them. It’s not like Akaashi doesn’t have friends, because he do, he even have a boyfriend, but the fact is that said boyfriend is the one who study in the university, so there’s no point on showing him something that he can actually see pretty much every day if he walks around his campus.

Remembering about his boyfriend, Akaashi finally decides to head to the dorms, because he had set a time to show up and he is pretty sure that he is already late. Not that Kuroo will mind, he knows that, but he doesn’t want to be inconsiderate and getting too late on the first time that he’ll sleepover at Kuroo’s place. The thought of being alone with Kuroo the whole night actually makes Akaashi feel a bit nervous. They are only dating for two months, and nothing had actually happened between them. Not even a kiss. Akaashi is too shy and Kuroo respects it, giving him all the space he need. Akaashi is grateful, of course, but he can’t help but wonder if it’s not boring to Kuroo to date someone to only hold his hand.

Akaashi gets so lost on his thought that he doesn’t notices that he had crossed the campus until he is in front of Kuroo and Bokuto’s apartment on the fifth floor. How he walked up five flights of stairs without noticing is a mystery to him, though. He knocks on the door, waiting patiently until the door flies open, revealing a smilling Kuroo Tetsurou dressed as a cat.

“Akaashi!”, Kuroo purrs, Cheshire cat grin on his lips.

“The black cat onesie is really cute, Kuroo-san.”, Akaashi tries to hide his smile, entering the dorm when Kuroo gives him space, toeing off his shoes.

“Good that you like it. I bought you one!”, Kuroo smiles even brightly, leading Akaashi to the living room.

Kuroo and Bokuto share a small one-bedroom dorm that has a bathroom, a small living room and kitchen. Akaashi and Kenma were completely skeptical that the two big men could live together in peace in such a small space in the beginning, but apparently they had underestimated Kuroo and Bokuto’s broship, because after almost a year they live quite well in the small dorm and Akaashi and Kenma know that they barely fight over anything. The dorm also is surprisingly clean and Akaashi got really surprised on the first time he had come, but Kenma explained to him that Kuroo is a cleaning freak, and apparently he has a grip strong enough to keep Bokuto functional and tidy.

“Bokuto is taking a shower.”, Kuroo says, walking to the kitchen, “Do you want to drink something?” 

“He was trying to convince me to go to this party that he’s going tonight.”, Akaashi frowns, looking over Kuroo’s shoulder when he opens the fridge. “Do you have melon soda?”

“Yeah, he keeps saying that you being underage is not a problem if you don’t drink.”, Kuroo rolls his eyes, but soon he’s smiling and taking out of the fridge a can of melon soda. “Yeah, babe, I have. I do remember your weird taste.”

“He’s crazy for even thinking that I would go to a party on the first place.”, Akaashi deadpans, reaching for the soda.”It’s good that I have a weird taste, that’s why we are dating.”

“So antisocial.”, Kuroo smirks, slowly moving the soda away from Akaashi so Akaashi would walk towards him. Kuroo kisses Akaashi’s forehead gently, “We are dating because of my irresistible charms.”

Akaashi’s cheeks grow red when he feels the kiss, so he quickly grabs the soda and turns his back to Kuroo. “You said, and I quote, ‘Penguins have only one mate for life, if you were a penguin, would you be my penguin?’… You call this ‘irresistible charms’?”

“Well, it worked on you, right?”, Kuroo smiles and Akaashi doesn’t answers, walking to the living room.

Truth to be told, Akaashi had thought that it was the cutest thing someone could ever say to him. But to Akaashi’s surprise, Kuroo is incredibly sappy and is all about those cute things that makes Akaashi become a red and stuttering mess. 

“Akaashi!”, Bokuto screamed as soon as he walks out of the bathroom.

“Good evening, Bokuto-san”, Akaashi smiles, sitting down on the couch and watching Kuroo helping Bokuto with his shirt.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come, bro?”, Bokuto asks, staying still so Kuroo could straighten his clothes.

“Akaashi is still underage, bro. Besides, you know he doesn’t like parties. And I’m pretty happy to stay inside with him.”, Kuroo smoothers Bokuto’s cheeks when the latter starts to pout.

“But it’ll be so fun!”, Bokuto whines, now looking to Akaashi, “C’mon, Akaashi! It’ll be fun and you and Kuroo can dance together!”

“Bokuto-san, I’m sorry that I took away your party partner.”, Akaashi says, and he is really sorry, because he knows that normally Kuroo will go to those parties with Bokuto and they’ll have a lot of fun.

“Bo, you’ll make him self-conscious.”, Kuroo sighs and Bokuto gets desperate.

“What? No! Akaashi! I’m fine by myself! Kuroo will be way happier if he stay here with you.”, Bokuto rushes to assure him and Akaashi smiles.

“I hope so.”, Akaashi leans against Kuroo’s arm when he sits on the couch.

“I am, I swear.”, Kuroo kisses Akaashi’s temple lightly.

“Great! How am I looking?”, Bokuto asks, spinning slowly in front of them, showing his clothes.

“Really hot. It’ll be impossible to Oikawa to resist you.”, Kuroo grins and Bokuto gets red all over his face and down his neck.

“Do you think so?”, Bokuto asks sheepishly.

“Yeah! Go there, bro! Go win that pretty setter!”, Kuroo grins even brighter and this seems to fill Bokuto with determination. 

Bokuto walks to the door, stopping by it to look at them and say on a serious tone, “Don’t have sex on my bed, kids. And use condom.”

“Bokuto, go fuckin away!”, Kuroo groans, throwing a pillow at him, but Bokuto easily dodges it.

“Just saying.”, Bokuto smirks, finally getting out of the apartment.

“I’m so sorry for that.”, Kuroo sighs, passing his hand through his face and Akaashi laughs quietly.

“It’s ok, it’s not like I’m not used to Bokuto’s antics, right?”, Akaashi says and Kuroo nods.

If Akaashi has to be honest, he can say that the whole sex thing is something that always worried him. He knows Kuroo had an active sexual life with Suguru, and with Yaku before him, and Akaashi has zero experience with that. Honestly, Akaashi never kissed someone and he’s afraid that he’ll somehow disappoint Kuroo on this topic. Because Kuroo is experienced and he knows nothing about anything dating related.

“Do you want to watch the movie here or on the bedroom? I can set up the notebook there.”, Kuroo asks.

“I think it’ll be more comfy in your bed.”, Akaashi smiles and Kuroo nods.

They get up from the couch, Kuroo walking to the bedroom so he can set up the things and Akaashi walking to the kitchen to catch things to them to eat. Akaashi knows the house and is pretty comfortable there, he and Kenma actually spend pretty much every weekend since Bokuto and Kuroo moved in the apartment. But it’s the first time that Akaashi will be alone with Kuroo in the place and he knows Bokuto will not be back until morning, so he’s kinda nervous. 

Akaashi walks back to the bathroom with his soda and a large bowl with several kinds of candies that Kuroo had let already prepared on the counter. Kuroo had already set the notebook and the pillows on the bed, so Akaashi just put the bowl there.

“Do you want beer or soda?”, Akaashi asks as he walks back to the kitchen.

“The same as you, babe.”, Kuroo smiles, walking to the wardrobe to pick the blankets and throwing them at the bed

Akaashi nods, opening the fridge and taking out two cans of soda from there before walks back to the bedroom. They quickly get on the bed, getting comfortable, Akaashi sitting more straight against the wall and Kuroo a little lower, his head against Akaashi’s arm. After rolling through the film selection that Kuroo had made, they settle for Nightmare on Elm Street, a classic that Akaashi has an endless love for. 

But as much as Akaashi loves the movie, he can’t concentrate on it right now. Bokuto’s words keep playing on his head over and over again and Kuroo is so ridiculously close, but at the same time not close enough. Akaashi keeps glancing at Kuroo with the corner of his eyes, watching how Kuroo keeps looking at the screen while eating that goddamned orange pocky like it’s nothing. And it should be nothing, if it isn’t the fact that Akaashi really wants to kiss him now, with pocky and everything.

Akaashi starts to fidgets on his place, shifting a little while trying to have a more comfortable position. Kuroo looks up at him with a small frown.

“Is everything ok?”, Kuroo asks and Akaashi nods.

“Yeah, just trying to get comfy.”, Akaashi smiles, looking back at the screen. He bites his thumb nail, again not paying attention to the movie. Akaashi sighs heavily, “Kuroo.”

When Kuroo looks up, a half-eaten orange pocky ranging on his lips, Akaashi leans over him. It’s quick, just a small peck, and his lips barely touching Kuroo’s when he bites the pocky. Kuroo squeaks in surprise, but it’s too slow to react, because as soon as Akaashi kisses him, he flies out of the room to the kitchen.

“Akaashi”, Kuroo calls, still shocked,” You can’t kiss me and run away!”

Kuroo gets up from the bed, walking to the kitchen, the distance too short to Akaashi compose himself again. He takes a deep breath, turning around to face Kuroo and speaking before Kuroo could even opens his mouth.

“Didn’t you say that you had bought me a onesie?”, Akaashi asks, folding his hands nervously in front of his body.

Kuroo looks at him slowly, as if analyzing him, before nodding, “I’ll get it for you, wait a second.”

Kuroo walks back to de bedroom, leaving Akaashi alone to start to freak out. It was just a kiss, he keeps repeating to himself, trying to calm down his nerves. He actually can’t really say if that counts as a kiss or not. What if it doesn’t? He doesn’t know if he’ll ever have the courage to kiss Kuroo again. 

“Here it is. I wanted a cat, but Bo kept saying that you’re a owl, so…”, Kuroo says as he enter the kitchen, the onesie folded on his arm.

“I’ll change.”, Akaashi smiles, a little bit too nervous for his own good, taking the onesie from Kuroo and walking to the bathroom, locking the door as soon as he enters it.

Akaashi buries his face on the onesie, whining against the soft fabric. What should he do? It’s only nine o’clock and they will spend the whole night together. How is he supposed to face Kuroo now? What if Kuroo never wants to kiss him again because he is bad at it? He should have asked Bokuto for some tips. Bokuto is always making out with people; Akaashi should’ve learned something with him.

In the end, he dresses the onesie, because he can’t keep hiding inside the bathroom forever. The onesie is a cute white owl and Akaashi blushes all over his face and down his neck when he sees himself in the mirror. Taking a really deep breath, he walks out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom, finding Kuroo on the bed watching some video on youtube.

Kuroo looks at Akaashi when he enters the room, his eyes widening as he pauses the video. “You’re so cute, holy shit.”, Kuroo smiles fondly and Akaashi gets even more red.

“I’m not, shut up.”, Akaashi mumbles, getting on the bed again and adjusting himself in the position that he was before.

Kuroo leans against him again, his cheek pressed against Akaashi’s arm. Kuroo reaches out for the notebook, playing the movie again. Everything seems fine, completely normal, and this is making Akaashi uncomfortable. Part of him wants to Kuroo to talk about what happened, but a bigger part of him is actually pretty glad that Kuroo apparently is not intending on touch the subject. Well, just apparently.

“Will we talk about what happened?”, Kuroo asks, still looking to the screen.

“I… I don’t know.”, Akaashi answers, biting down his lip.

Kuroo looks up at him again and Akaashi sighs, averting his gaze. “Was that because of what Bo said?”, Kuroo asks, not seeming to want to let the subject aside.

“No!”, Akaashi shakes his head, sitting straight and Kuroo sits right too. “I really want to kiss you.”, Akaashi says, feeling his face all warm.

“You know you can kiss me whenever you want, right?”, Kuroo frowns slightly.

“I know… It’s just because… I don’t know how to do things. You’re my first boyfriend”, Akaashi starts, looking down to his knees, playing with his own fingers, “And you dated Yaku-san and Daishou-san before. Bokuto-san told me that you were really actives and I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Bo really, _really_ , need to control his mouth, Jesus Christ.”, Kuroo sighs, somewhat frustrated. He takes Akaashi’s hands on his, caressing the knuckles softly, “Keiji, you will not disappoint me, don’t be silly.”

Akaashi blushes even more with Kuroo using his first name, biting his lip again before looking up to Kuroo’s face, “But I don’t even know how to kiss. I never kissed anyone before.”

“Don’t worry about it. Just let me guide you, ok?”, Kuroo asks with a warm smile and Akaashi nods, still all red. “Can I kiss you?”, Kuroo asks, his voice down to a whisper. Akaashi nods again.

Kuroo leans into Akaashi’s space slowly, as if giving him time to step back if he wants to, but Akaashi doesn’t move, he only blushes and closes his eyes. Kuroo presses his lips against Akaashi slowly, careful to not startle him. Kuroo kisses Akaashi’s lower lip, nipping it gently with his lips and Akaashi lets out a small sigh. One of Kuroo’s hands find place on Akaashi’s waist, pulling him closer a little bit so Kuroo could kiss him better. It’s only when Akaashi presses back that Kuroo touches his lips with his tongue, asking for passage that Akaashi gives easily.

The kiss is slow, Kuroo taking his time to explore Akaashi’s mouth while inciting Akaashi to move against him. Akaashi tries, shyly, placing one of his hands on Kuroo shoulder to try to have some more courage. Kuroo leans his head a bit to the side, fitting his mouth better against Akaashi’s and Akaashi sighs, holding the black onesie between his fingers and squeezing it. Kuroo lifts one of his hands, cupping Akaashi’s cheek and caressing Akaashi’s cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. The kiss doesn’t last long, Kuroo parting the contact with soft pecks against Akaashi’s slightly swollen lips.

Akaashi lets out a heavy breath and Kuroo smiles fondly at him. Before Kuroo could say something, Akaashi chases for his lips again, kissing him one more time. Kuroo complies, letting Akaashi’s curiosity lead the kiss, following it while making sure to keep the contact calm. When they part lips again, they are both panting. 

“You taste like sour candy…”, Kuroo whisper, his forehead touching against Akaashi’s.

“You taste like white chocolate”, Akaashi laughs breathless.

“I think it’s a good combination.”, Kuroo smirks, caressing Akaashi’s locks to behind his ear.

“Me too.”, Akaashi agrees. Akaashi bites his lip again, looking from Kuroo’s eyes to his lips, “Can I kiss you again?”

“You don’t need to ask my permission to kiss me, baby owl.”, Kuroo smiles when Akaashi blushes.

“Stupid black cat…”, Akaashi mumbles, pulling the onesie hood over Kuroo’s head until it’s covering his eyes.

Kuroo laughs openly and Akaashi, filled with a courage that he doesn’t know from where it came, kisses him shut. This time Kuroo leads the kiss, taking out all of Akaashi breath with a slightly more intense kiss. 

Spend the night kissing wasn’t their plan for the beginning, but neither of them would complain about it. 

 

**The best owl in the city [23:30]:**

_Bro! I kissed Oikawa!_

**Amazingly hot black cat [00:20]:**

_That’s great, but I’m kissing Akaashi, so I think I won._

**The best owl in the city [04:09]:**

_Please don’t have sex on my bed._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my silly contribution for this day. It's not THAT good, but I hope everyone like it!  
> If you want, you can talk with me o [tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
